


the friend you didn't know

by Ncteasite



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Best Friends, Blood and Violence, Childhood Friends, Dark Past, Friendship, Growing Up, Hurt No Comfort, Loneliness, Murder, No Romance, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Drug Use, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Prison, Psychological Trauma, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Violence, half of it is written in the past, it is not that dark there are also happy moments, this is because it tells a story of friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ncteasite/pseuds/Ncteasite
Summary: "If you think anyone is sane you just don't know enough about them." Christopher MooreFriends. You spend your entire life with them, ridiculously thinking you know them as good or even better than yourself.But in the end there is always that one question lingering in your mind. Its seeming simplicity as deceptive as the tranquility of the ocean.How good do you know your 'friends'?- - -3 years. That is how long it took Haechan to overcome.Another two to find an answer.And one final year to ask questions, that should have been asked before everything went upside down.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 2





	1. ATTENTION

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> This is my first story on here and I would be really happy if you would leave some feedback.  
> Thank you and I hope you like it :)

ATTENTION:

This story contains mature themes as murder, strong language, psychopaths, depression and more. It may start pretty soft but if it turns out how I want it to, it is going to get darker the further we get into the story. 

If you are going to read the story, you will probably notice that there are many chapters written in the past. This will be continued until we reach the end of the story. If you do not like that, then please do not read.


	2. 1.1

_ 2003 _

_ Multiple raindrops pattered on the window as the car drove to its destination. Driving past the running people that got surprised by the sudden outburst of rain _ .

_ Stopping at a red light, the little boy inside of the car chuckled as he watched the people hurry to try and get somewhere dry. He was completely lost to his own thoughts, entirely shutting out his parents and their conversation. _

_ "Didn't the weather forecast say it's supposed to be sunny today?", sounded the voice of the male driving the car. The father of the little boy. _

_"It did.", came_ _the answer_ _from the mother. "You could_ _say this is_ _a bad omen for the first day of school after vacation.", she joked, unconscious of the truth her words contained._

 _"It may be.", the father smiled while_ _shortly gazing at his son through the mirror before looking back at the street. "He is probably going to use that as an excuse not to go to school in a few years. When he realizes that there is more behind school than just meeting_ _your friends."_

 _"Probably. We should_ _enjoy the time we have before_ _he gets into_ _a difficult age.", she sighed._

 _The car came to a stop in the parking lot in front of a huge brick building, surrounded by trees. The car was filled with silence until the boy took it as his task to unbuckle his seat belt_ _by himself._

 _A few seconds later the door next to him was opened_ _and his mother helped him to get_ _out of the car._

 _"And? Are you_ _excited to be back?", she asked him lovingly while giving him his backpack._

 _The boy nodded fast to show his excitement. "Can I go now? I want to_ _find_ _Jeno and Jaemin", he said while looking past his mother to the school as he impatiently shifted his weight from one leg to another._

 _The woman kneeled down in front of her son, giving_ _him a kiss on_ _the cheek_ _before_ _standing_ _up and letting_ _him go. Revealing the happy face of her son._

 _"Then go, Sunshine. Or do you_ _want_ _to_ _be late to your first_ _day?", she asked mockingly before smiling._

 _The boy didn't_ _need another_ _invitation and quickly_ _made his way to_ _school, not even listening to his parents who were wishing him a good_ _day._

 _He swiftly made his way to his usual classroom_ _greeting_ _students and teachers he saw on his way._

 _Haechan knew many people and this was a thing he was really proud of. He once heard his parents talk about_ _how maintaining many contacts_ _is helpful for_ _the business. And_ _being kind was an important_ _part of that, that is part of the reason why he always_ _greeted everyone he saw._

 _The boy always had that one dream in his mind. The dream_ _of him becoming an astronaut, searching for aliens. And if he would_ _find them one day, and Haechan was very sure he would, he would maintain his friendliness to become friends._

_ Exactly how he learnt it. _

_ He was already smiling as he stepped through the door to his classroom, way too excited to control his emotions. _

_"Jeno, Jaemin!", he shouted, standing_ _on his toes and waving with one arm to make him look bigger than he was._

 _The two addressed turned their attention to him and before they could_ _even_ _say something_ _the boy was already standing_ _in_ _front of their desk, while happily hopping around on his feet._

_ Strong emotions. This was a thing everyone that knew him had to get used to, he was always full of emotions. _

_Haechan liked it to be happy. And he also liked it_ _if the other people were laughing_ _with him._

 _If he had to decide he would_ _probably choose happiness_ _over everything_ _else. The explanation was easy, he simply liked it as everyone else should too._

 _And in the end_ _he_ _was only an_ _elementary school student that still had to learn a lot, even about_ _something_ _that seemed as simple as emotions._

 _He took a seat next to_ _his friends while Jeno started to talk about his vacation. "And there_ _were a lot of cats. There were so many that they ate the food in a few seconds.", he said, while dramatically dragging_ _the word 'many' in the length. "My sister and I wanted to pet them and one of them didn't like it and came at us and attacked me.", he continued while showing_ _his friends his arm where a huge scratch was to_ _be seen._

_ "Whoa, that's cool", Haechan expressed while his other friend Jaemin was looking at the arm with a worried expression. _

_ "Did it hurt?", he asked while looking at Haechan who was touching the scratch out of curiosity. _

_"No. I didn't even cry.", answered_ Jeno _and if Haechan would look into his eyes he would probably see a proud look wavering_ _through them._

 _Their small conversation stopped as he saw his teacher walking in_ _the classroom, stopping_ _at her desk while greeting the class with a smile._

 _"Good morning, Mrs. Wiggens", came back_ _a few_ _seconds later and that_ _is how long it took Haechan to detect the small boy standing_ _beside her. Hands nervously playing with his sweater while keeping his gaze to the ground and hiding behind the bangs of his dark hair._

 _"This is Mark, your new classmate. He moved here this_ _vacation, please_ _greet him with_ _open arms", she smiled while softly placing_ _her hand on the back of his head. An action_ _that made him flinch, but it was so_ _slightly that it stayed unnoticed by the class and_ _even Haechan, who was watching the new boy_ _curiously_.

 _In his mind Haechan already knew that Mark was going_ _to be one of his new friends. And then he would make him happy, because_ _the boy didn't look happy. And that was_ _something_ Haechan _did not like._

 _Haechan was so lost to his own thoughts that it took him awhile to_ _realize that Mrs. Wiggens already chose a place for the new boy to sit and it was sadly not the free place next to him._

 _But this wouldn't bring_ _the boy down. He would just wait for_ _a break and then approach and befriend Mark._

 _But for the moment he had to forget_ _about his plans because Mrs. Wiggens already started the lesson and even though_ Haechan _hated everything that had something_ _to do_ _with grammar, he would rather_ _do it in school than at home._

 _This was not because of the fact that he had to do it alone without a teacher at home, rather the fact that he wanted_ _to play outside with his friends. Especially after they did not see_ _each_ _other_ _while the vacation was going on._

 _While_ _waiting_ _for the lesson to be over Haechan took a look at his friends beside him._

_ He saw Jaemin, who was watching the boy with curiosity in his eyes. Forgotten was the worry he felt for his other friend earlier. _

_ "Let's ask him if he wants to play with us after the lesson!", could be heard by Haechan's euphoric voice. _

_ This also caught Jeno´s attention and now all three of them were watching the new boy.  _

_ "Good idea.", Jaemin exclaimed happily, already anticipating the break so that they could ask him. _

_ Jeno on the other hand was silent, watching the boy skeptically. Other than Haechan and Jaemin, Jeno did not like confrontation with people he did not know, due to his shy nature. _

_ There was a strange feeling in his stomach as he looked at the way his friends were watching the new boy. The feeling was unknown to the small boy, he did not know that this was probably the first time he felt jealousy. Jealousy for the new boy, who got all the attention from his friends right now and made Jeno scared that their little friend group was in danger. But he did not know why, because in the end he was just a boy, wasn't he? _

_ It took a while until the lesson ended and the moment it did, Haechan and Jaemin were already on their way to the new boy, dragging Jeno behind them. _

_ "Hey, I'm Haechan.", the boy said while smiling at the new one. "And these two are Jaemin and Jeno." _

_ The new boy looked shocked, but Haechan could not understand why. Did they scare him? _

_ "Uh, hello. I'm Mark.", was what he answered while looking unsure at the friend group that just approached him. _

_ Haechan now realized that Mark had some similarities to Jeno. Both had dark brown hair with eyes the same color as the chocolate he always ate. He and Jaemin also had brown hair and brown eyes, but it was not as dark as the colour of the other two boys.  _

_ "Do you want to play with us?", Jaemin asked, interrupting Haechan's thoughts. _

_ Would the group keep the attention to Mark's eyes, they would probably see the sparkle that went through them, the moment Jaemin asked his question. _

_"Really? Do you want to play with me for real?", the new boy asked while trying_ _to hold his smile back._

 _"Yes.", Haechan said, not giving_ _Mark's answer any deeper thoughts. "Do you wanna play with us?", he repeated._

 _"Yes, that would_ _be nice.", the new boy said and a few_ _minutes_ _later_ _they were already outside. Haechan and Mark were waiting at the place where they wanted to play, while the others were getting_ _some games._

 _"Where are you_ _from?", was the question Haechan asked, as their conversation was coming_ _to an end._

 _"I'm from_ _Canada."_

 _"Whoa, Canada? That's so cool. My mom always says she wants to_ _go to Canada once, maybe you can come with_ _us if we go and show us around.", Haechan suggested happily, totally ignoring_ _the way Mark's body tensed up as they talked about the past. “I heard Canada is reeeaalllyy big.”, he continued while moving his arms around to make sure Mark understood how big Canada was supposed to be._

_ "Yeah, yeah. Maybe.", he said while gazing over the playground. _

_The sudden absence in his voice_ _made Haechan curious, as he looked at Mark._

_ And the moment he did, Mark started scratching his head which caused his sleeves to go down and his skin to be seen.  _

_And the moment Haechan saw his skin, he also noticed_ _the scratches_ _that seemed to_ _be all over his_ _arm._

 _"Did you_ _also have a fight_ _with_ _a cat?", the boy shouted out excitedly while grabbing Mark's arm, who was looking at him perplexed. "What?"_

 _"The scratches_ _on your_ _arm. Jeno has the same, but not as many. He had a fight_ _with a cat.", he explained, proud of his friend._

 _The moment Mark seemed to_ _realize what he was talking about he pulled back his arm while hastily answering._

 _"Yeah, a cat. Of course_ _-", he said but_ _was interrupted by Jaemin's screaming, who was running to them, the game in the hand while Jeno was chasing_ _him._

 _But Haechan got more and more confused, as he thought about it. Mark's reaction_ _seemed weird, didn't it?_


End file.
